


Glittery

by TheMarvelousMadMadamMim



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, holiday spirits, like go see a dentist after this ok, twwww2019, week three
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim/pseuds/TheMarvelousMadMadamMim
Summary: For all her jokes and eye-rolls, Hecate loves Ada's decorating skills. Particularly the way she decorates Hecate's heart.The Worst Witch Winter Warmers, Week Three: Holiday Spirits.
Relationships: Ada Cackle/Hecate Hardbroom, Amelia Cackle | Ada Cackle/Hardbroom
Comments: 9
Kudos: 32
Collections: The Worst Witch Winter Warmers 2019





	Glittery

**Author's Note:**

> I generally don't "do" song fics, but for awhile now I've been nursing this wee headcanon that Joy Hardbroom's love of music is largely based on the fact that it can evoke and express feelings and thoughts that she had been forced into repressing in her childhood, and that maybe, sometimes, she just plays a particular song for Ada, simply because it says all the things that she sometimes cannot.  
> Also, my fandom heart basically has a one-track mind, so when I heard Kacey Musgraves' "Glittery", OF COURSE I immediately went, "Oh, Hackle."

Ada Cackle has never mistaken her wife for being a particularly loquacious being—though, in a way, she loves her wife’s reticence, because it means that when Hecate does speak, it is usually something worth saying. A cleverly placed quip, a caustic snipe that would make Ada inwardly giggle, a profound thought, a breathtaking expression of love—the genre and subject matter may vary, but the effect is generally just as intense, regardless of what emotion it may evoke.

She’d often thought that perhaps, that is why Hecate adores music so much. Instrumental pieces have the ability to stir emotions without a single word, and those with lyrics often expresses things that hitherto had seemed inexpressible. In their world, most music is truly magical, with lyrics having the power to cast spells. Though Hecate listens to nonmagical music as well (a fact that may shock many people, one of her little secrets, like her staff, that makes Ada smile at how much of that curious and rebellious young Joy has survived, despite such insurmountable odds), and is often just as affected by it as the magical kind.

They have the castle entirely to themselves, since every last staff member has chosen to be away this holiday. Which means that Hecate is currently listening to music in her study as she reads by the fire, while Ada decorates the many nooks and corridors. The ghosts are happy, gently rippling against the garland and making the strategically placed mistletoes swirl around on their shiny red ribbons. The castle’s magic practically purrs. Ada likes to think that it knows, too, that it’s just the two of them and their familiars—it knows it’s simply being a home again, and it likes the feeling.

Pendle and Morgana are around Ada’s feet, batting a bit of tinsel between them, rolling and attacking it like the mighty hunters they believe themselves to be. Ada merely grins and tosses a small pinecone in their direction, which is instantly seized upon with delighted feline chirps.

Ada steps down from her little ladder, hands on her hips as she surveys her work with an air of satisfaction.

There’s a ripple of magic and her wife appears behind her. Perfect timing, Ada thinks. She wanted to show off her efforts so far, and now here Hecate is, which means Ada won’t be taking her away from her reading.

Except Hecate certainly isn’t here for the décor. She’s quiet as she steps forward, but there’s such deliberate intensity in her movements that Ada can already sense what’s coming next—and she waits, staying silent, too, listening to all the things Hecate says without words.

She gently moves Ada’s hair out of the way, placing a staying, solid kiss on the sensitive spot on the nape of Ada’s neck that makes her shiver. Hecate’s arms wrap around her, squeezing out the force of her affection and joy in this simple moment. She nuzzles further into Ada, who counters by leaning further back, further in to her wife’s solid frame. Ada can feel the happiness burning inside her lover like a fire, steady and warm, crackling with unmitigated delight.

She feels the slight ripple of Hecate’s magic, hears the growing strains of music as a song plays around them.

_You shake me up and turn me upside down, just like a snow globe. And every time you touch me,_ _I shiver right down to my toes. You got a strange effect on me—you know you make me feel so glittery._

Hecate squeezes her again, more gently this time. A silent prompt: _this, this is how I feel, right now—this is how you make me feel._

Ada’s grinning as she lets her fingertips gently trace over Hecate’s hands, still clasped around her chest, strong and comforting. This isn’t the first time Hecate has played a song for her, letting it say all the things she previously hadn’t found the words to express. But oh, it never grows old, the surprise of it, the sweetness of it, the thought that while distracted by her reading, Hecate had still perked up over a particular lyric and immediately thought _Ada_.

She can’t ever get over the delight of knowing that Hecate thinks of her as much as she thinks of Hecate. Loves the unexpected gifts it brings, like this soft and tender moment. Ada starts to sway gently to the music—and even though she can’t see her wife’s face, she can feel Hecate’s smile as she moves along as well.

That smiling mouth is on the move, one hand brushing Ada’s hair back once more so that she can pepper kisses down the side of her neck, light and feathery, the kind that makes Ada’s skin ache for more.

_You light me up like starlight on a Christmas tree. Every single kiss is like a gift to me_ _—And I love the way you decorate my heart._

Ada tightens her grip on the arm still wrapped around her, letting her fingers clasp around Hecate’s wrist, thumb rubbing encouraging circles on her pulse point. Hecate’s other hand slips further up, fingers entwining in Ada’s hair, fingertips lightly pressing against her scalp, silently telegraphing just how much she’s holding back, just how much she loves and wants her. Hecate’s breath is hot and heavy, gusting over Ada’s skin like a promise.

Hecate kisses the spot just below Ada’s ear before whispering, “Merry Solstice.”

Ada returns the greeting breathily, her chest so full of love and longing that she can barely think, much less speak. Again, she can feel Hecate’s smug smirk, hovering just over her skin.

“Dinner will be ready in twenty minutes,” Hecate informs her, nuzzling against her one last time with a happy hum.

“Twenty minutes?” Ada pretends to consider that particular time frame. Hecate laughs at her obviousness.

“Finish your decorating,” she steps back, giving Ada’s ass an appreciative squeeze. “I want your mind free from all distractions before I indulge _that_ particular Yuletide wish.”

Ada merely grins. With a theatrical wave of her hand, she sends up the last bits of decoration magically. Hecate gives a sharp laugh at her eagerness.

“It looks beautiful,” she informs her wife with a wry grin.

“Beautiful enough to earn a proper kiss?” Ada turns with a feigned hopefulness—after all, she knows she’ll get exactly what she asks for. No need for hope when certainty exists.

Hecate obliges with a grin. Even as they kiss, Ada can feel her still smiling. She’s warm and bubbly, radiating with quiet joy.

_Outside it's coming down but here inside, it's warming up so…When you take your time, you turn me on and make my life glow. You got a strange effect on me—you make me feel so_ _glittery._

Ada pulls back to simply look at her wife—yes, she is practically shining right now, soft and sweet and…glittery. Because of Ada. Because of the love Ada gives, the love she gives to Ada in return.

Ada gingerly traces the outline of Hecate’s jaw, her throat far too tight with love and adoration to use words. So she doesn’t. She merely pulls her in for another kiss, pushing her gratitude and love against Hecate’s tongue with her own as her hands slip down to Hecate’s hips, bringing their bodies even closer. Hecate gives a small noise of delighted approval, countering Ada’s movements to wrap her arms around her lover. Even after the kiss ends, they keep their lips close, noses gently bumping together, sharing the same breath. Ada realizes that they’re still swaying softly to the music, their bodies agreeing with the song even without conscious thought or effort.

_I’ll decorate your heart, now and always,_ she thinks, silently making this promise as she places a small kiss on Hecate’s shoulder, pressing slightly to be felt through the fabric. _I’ll do everything I can to keep you just like this, shining and soft and so full of joy, my glittery, beautiful love._

And just like she understands Hecate’s unspoken words, Hecate must understand hers. Because Hecate tightens her grip on Ada again, pressing into another kiss. There’s so much joy in the simple act, it makes Ada beam anew. Hecate isn’t the only one who feels glittery.


End file.
